In Another Life
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: It was said that in another lifetime, Hotch and Emily could have been together. Therefore here are those other lives; a range of historical AUs where they are given that chance. Chapter 5 - Wild West: He probably should have guessed trouble would come to town alongside the mysterious woman fleeing an even more mysterious past but then again, these things happened...
1. Ancient Rome

**AN: So basically this series is inspired by a quote used to describe the dance between Hotch and Emily at the end of Season 7 as a nod to pretty much what could have happened between them, maybe in another life. Also I just needed an excuse to try writing a range of historical AUs. I hope you like them.**

 **Rome – 74AD**

The sun shone over the cloudless azure sky. It was nearing the summer and in Rome, the streets were filled with people going about their daily business. Stalls and vendors were selling their wares; their yells mixing in with the shrieks of delight of playing children, revelling in a holiday from school. Mothers and daughters moved through the marketplace as men and sons walked towards the centre of the action. Today a brave legion of soldiers were returning, triumphant and victorious in battle against the Celts in Gaul and Britannia and the Emperor had proclaimed today to be a celebration. The gods had blessed their brave soldiers, granting them victory in battle. The great city of Rome was alive and vibrant in celebration of their victories. Tonight there would be even more celebrations, drinking, dancing, music and laughter but today, people of all ranks, even slaves were permitted to celebrate the victory of the greatest army on Earth.

In their family's villa, Emilia, daughter of the senator Remus, could hear the sounds of people in the streets. Today was an important day; not just because of their victory but also because today, soldiers who had completed their twenty five years of duty in the Army would be formally retired from service. They would be gifted with gold and land, depending on their rank and service as well as be permitted to live a civilian life; a peaceful life compared to the constant trials and dangers of war.

It was also the day he was coming back for her.

" _You're betrothed?" Aaron asked her as they sat together in her father's atrium. Emilia brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and nodded; her gaze falling on her golden betrothal ring on her finger._

" _His name is Matthias. We're the same age and his father is a Senator with my father." Emilia explained. She was fourteen, almost fifteen. It was time for her to marry, really she ought to have been betrothed a few years ago. Many Roman girls were betrothed around the age of ten and married at fourteen. She had met Matthias and believed him to be a good man, a good friend and hopefully a good husband. She just wished she was marrying the man beside her._

" _Well, since we're sharing secrets; I need to be honest with you. My father wants me to enlist in the army. I'm twenty so I'm old enough now." Aaron said as Emilia looked at him surprised. She knew Aaron's father had served proudly in the Roman army before an injury sustained in a battle against the Spartans had forced him to leave the army. She just never thought he would make Aaron enlist. Being a Roman soldier meant twenty five years of loyal service; if you survived that long. He could be anywhere within the great Empire; from the borders between Britannia and Caledonia all the way to Egypt or Syria. Most importantly, Roman soldiers were forbidden from marrying or having children until the end of their service. Not that it would matter, now that she was promised to another._

" _Do you want to?" Emilia asked and Aaron looked at her. It was only the fact that they were next door neighbours and childhood friends that he was able to confide in her and so, shook his head._

" _Not really but consider it from my father's point of view. I was named after him but I choose to be known by my middle name; the name of the Hebrew physician who helped bring me into this world. We argue constantly, he feels I disrespect him. If I do this, I will be a good son and respect his wishes." Aaron replied. His real name was Claudius Aaron Herminius but his bad relationship with his father had made him rebel. Now that he was getting older; he wanted to do right by his father. Besides, his father still had a say in who he married. Not that it mattered, considering the woman he wanted to marry was now betrothed._

" _But you'll be gone for so long." Emilia said and Aaron nodded._

" _Twenty five years." Aaron said and looked at Emilia. He would be honoured to serve the Roman Empire, he also wished he could follow his heart. But it seemed the gods had different plans for them. "When will you be married?"_

" _Within a few weeks. When will you have to leave to begin training?" Emily asked and Aaron looked at her sadly._

" _Within a few weeks." Aaron permitted and they fell into silence. There was a time when they would laugh and shriek and play; but that was childhood. They were adults now and had to accept the paths chosen for them to follow._

Emilia's marriage to Matthias had been a good one. He had been a loving and kind husband who worked hard to provide for them. Although their marriage had never bourne fruit; he never blamed her or sought to divorce her like many other Roman men would do; they were entitled to by law after all. Instead, he had remained a faithful husband and even when he became deadly ill, never left her side and hated to see her upset. On the night he died, Matthias had made her promise two things. The first was that she try and find happiness again, wherever it would be. The second was that she never gave up on love; that if she ever was promised to another or loved another; that she never deny her heart happiness and love. Although she was unable to inherit anything after his death; there were times when she despised Roman law, Emilia had the promises she had made.

It had taken a year for her to sum up the courage to even consider writing to Aaron. She knew he was alive; his father had passed from illness not long after he had enlisted, but his mother Julia still received letters from him. Even when she had the tools to write, doubts plagued her mind. Would he want to hear from her? Would he write back to her? Did he even remember her? One night, she didn't restrict herself anymore and began to write to him. It took a few months for him to reply but he had.

That was when their correspondence had begun. Emilia told him of her marriage and widowhood and life in Rome. Aaron replied with news about life in the army. How he had risen between the ranks, some of the battles they had faced and won and as the years passed; his retirement from the army. They both knew what his retirement meant. Land and gold and maybe servants but most importantly; freedom to marry. His last letter had come a week prior, confirming that he would be coming home, indeed, he was already on his way. Emilia hadn't been the only one to make and keep a promise; Aaron had too.

" _This is for you." Aaron said as he gently placed the bracelet around her wrist. It was delicate and silver and looked expensive. Emilia looked at the bracelet and looked at him._

" _It's beautiful." Emilia said; it had been a few weeks since they had shared the news of their fates. Tonight was also Aaron's last night at home before he left to begin his army training and it was four days until her marriage to Matthias._

" _Consider it a promise. My promise that I will return to you. The gods shall be good and bless us both. I don't know how long it will take and I will not wish an unhappy marriage on you. Just know that someday, we will have a chance." Aaron said as Emilia took his hand in hers. They had no idea what the future held. Only the gods knew that and right now their fates were not looking good. He was about to leave for twenty five years of war; she was promised to be another's bride. Then again maybe this was all part of the gods' plan for them._

" _I have something for you too." Emilia said as she looked at Aaron. She was promised to another, due to marry in four days' time but she also might never see the man who first won her heart; her first love, ever again. It was the one gift she could give him, one gift that nobody, especially not her father or future husband would ever know about. One gift she could give him that he could take with him wherever he went. Her husband would have her maidenhead but Aaron would have her first kiss._

 _As Emilia stepped closer to Aaron, he suddenly realised what she was going to do. Part of him knew it was wrong, kissing a woman who was about to be wed would be considered adultery. They could be executed for it. However he found that he didn't care. If nobody ever knew, they wouldn't be in trouble. And he knew he could possibly never see her again and she was his first love. Aaron closed his eyes as their lips met and the rest of the world disappeared. They were no longer a betrothed woman and a man heading for war; they were two young lovers mourning what could have been._

" _I should go." Aaron whispered as they broke apart. Emilia blinked back the sudden tears in her eyes and braved a smile._

" _You better come back for me. Otherwise I'll go to the underworld myself and demand that Pluto himself return you to me." Emilia claimed and Aaron laughed. He had no doubt that she would._

"Emilia."

Emilia turned at the voice to see her mother Elizabeth enter the room. There was a knowing smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. "There's someone here to see you."

Careful not to seem wanton, Emily carefully moved away from her window and traced a finger over her bracelet. As she followed her mother through the villa towards the atrium, she knew what this had to be about. There was only one person who would come to see her today. The official ceremony had been this morning and he would be here by now. As they walked into the atrium, Emilia saw her father standing nearby but her attention was now distracted by the man who was standing by the fountain in the middle.

He was taller than she remembered, his shoulders broad and strong, dressed in a new, expensive toga. There were a few lines on his face and the frown on his face had clearly been ingrained through years of war, training and discipline. However as he looked at her with familiar, warm brown eyes, his face broke into a warm loving smile. As they looked at one another, suddenly they were no longer adults; they were young and carefree and madly in love. Forgetting all manners and decorum, Emilia rushed across the atrium and into Aaron's arms, almost sending them toppling backwards as they hugged and laughed.

"I knew you would come back," Emilia said as she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Aaron's gaze fell on the bracelet around her wrist. She had kept it; even after all these years, she had kept the bracelet he had given her as a promise of his return.

"I told you I would." Aaron said as he reached into his pocket. Emilia had not been the only member of her family he had been in correspondence with. Once he knew this was what they wanted, he had written to her father and helped to arrange everything. Her father Remus had even found a ring for her. Emilia's eyes widened at the sight of the ring; it was a simple gold ring with two joined hands engraved onto it. She had only received a ring like it once before.

"Aaron," Emilia said as Aaron smiled at her.

"I asked your father for your hand in marriage." Even after all this time, he had wanted to maintain the formalities and ensure both their families would be welcoming of this match. It was a moment they had both waited years for Venus to bless them with. "Will you accept?"

"Of course I will!" Emilia said as Aaron slipped the ring onto her finger. In the same spot, twenty five years prior where Aaron had gifted her with an important piece of jewellery, she returned his gift with a kiss. A kiss this time, he had no hesitation in accepting. They both hoped they would be married soon; after all, they had already waited twenty five years for this day.


	2. Sherwood Forest

**AN: Thanks to everyone for giving me feedback for the first one. The second one was suggested to me by shelskid on Tumblr and I played a little bit with this prompt. I hope you like it.**

 **1206 AD**

Times were starting to become tough in England. King John had been fighting against the French for several years and had been unsuccessful; losing Normandy, Anjou and Maine to the French. He was determined to win back the lands and in an attempt to salvage his pride and power over the subjects he could still rule over; taxes had been increased dramatically all over England. The aim was to use the money to improve and increase his armies and win back the land reclaimed by the French; however it was also his governments' way of ensuring their control over the people. The common people were becoming poorer and coming ever closer to starvation and it was no surprise that people had started to take the law into their own hands.

Desperate times had called for desperate measures.

Rumours had been circulating for weeks all over the country about the county of Nottingham. People whispered (and were careful to whisper) that deep in the woods, there were a group of bandits. But not just any bandits; bandits who robbed from the rich but gave what they stole to the poor. However it seemed that these rumours were just that, rumours. The bandits, if they did exist were unknown, unnamed. Nobody knew who they were or where they were based. All that was known was that there was _possibly_ people in Nottingham who were unafraid to defy the king.

And that was an extremely dangerous thing to do.

Emily walked carefully through Sherwood Forest. The moonlight guided her uneven path through the trees and her ears were alert for the sound of footsteps or horses hooves. She kept a tight grip on the burlap sack she had slung over her shoulder and a dagger was up her sleeve, ready to be used. As she walked past a large oak tree, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her; one placed itself tightly around her waist, the other clapped against her mouth to stifle her scream. The grip slackened and Emily spun around, her dagger ready, only to be faced with Aaron's cheeky grin.

"You have to stop doing that! Next time I will not hesitate to stab you in the eye." Emily threatened and Aaron's smile widened at the threat.

"You always say that." Aaron said as he quickly kissed her. "What have you brought?"

"Mother always told me rogues like you were only after one thing." Emily joked as she pulled the sack off her shoulder. "There's some bread, meat and fish for Friar Gideon to give out. As well as some herbs which can be used to treat Mrs Strauss' youngest and some cloth for clothes."

"That's great, come on. We were just about to eat." Aaron said as he took her hand and led her through the woods. Every night they chose a new clearing to spend the night and as they neared, Emily could hear the sound of chatter, see the flickering of a campfire and see people moving around. Emily smiled at the sight of the men and women grouped around the campfire. These people were some of the best people she knew; they were her friends, her family. In the eyes of the law, they were little more than common crooks but for so many, they were the very difference between life and death.

"Here's our princess!" Derek announced loudly as Emily and Aaron sat on the ground. The rest of them were grouped around the fire and Jennifer leaned over to hug her. Emily was used to Derek's nickname for her, she was a noblewoman after all. And she had her own nickname for Aaron and his friends, the merry men. The name was accurate as Elinor, Jennifer and Alexandra tended to disguise themselves as men when they were performing their business. It was easier to command respect and avoid being recognised when they were under heavy disguise. Unless they were using their favoured technique for robbing noblemen; pretending to be damsels in distress.

As they sat around the fire, sharing food, stories and song, Aaron kept a tight hold of Emily's hand as she laughed at Elle and Alex's retelling of how they robbed Lord Cramer of his gold and jewels. Lord Cramer was an arrogant ass and Emily had never been able to stand him so the news he had been robbed and left 'whimpering like a little girl' made her laugh harder than she had in a long time. She had so much love and respect for the people around her; they risked their lives every day to try and help those who couldn't help themselves. She sometimes wished she could do more to help but she would be most at risk of being recognised and therefore more likely to be punished for their crimes. The best she could do was provide leftover food or the rare piece of silverware. Sometimes she thought it would have been better had she been born a man. It would be so much easier to join this band of outlaws and actually do something that made a difference to people's lives.

"What are you thinking?" Aaron asked her quietly, noticing her shift in behaviour and body language. Her smile wasn't as bright and she was lost in the midst of her own thoughts.

"A lot of things." Emily replied truthfully and Aaron looked at her. She knew that look, she sometimes hated that look. That was the look he gave her when he knew exactly what was wrong and that despite what she said, she really wanted to talk about it.

"I'm going to escort Emily back." Aaron announced as he stood up and helped Emily to her feet. Emily exchanged hugs and farewells from the rest of the merry men before she and Aaron walked through the forest together. Aaron waited until they were out of eye and earshot before he looked at Emily who fidgeted with her thumbnail before she spoke.

"I wish I could do more to help. Every day you all go and you rob and share the wealth and tend the sick and give hope. I sit and sew and train my hawk and dance like some silly little girl." Emily said, not bothering to keep the bitterness from her voice. She was a perfect lady, an ideal noblewoman and that sort of life was so unbelievably boring. She could shoot, she could defend herself in a fight but she was just trapped. Trapped by the social expectations of being a noblewoman in a man's world.

"You do help, you help all of us. So many people have lost faith in the nobility and of course the king, so when we are able to give food and clothes and lifesaving medicine and tell the people that you risked everything to provide this for them; they have hope. They have hope in you. We have hope in you. You've saved us so many times with your position and your hawk. If you hadn't let us know the sheriff's men were heading to our old hideout, we'd all have been doing the hangman's jig." Aaron replied as he looked at her. He was amazed that Emily couldn't see just how wonderful she was. "You saved our lives and think about it. The food you've given will help Friar Gideon stop a family from starving. Mrs Strauss' daughter will live thanks to the herbs you brought and how many children will have blankets and new clothes on their back with the fabric you brought. You do save us, you save us every day."

"Maybe," Emily replied modestly as she looked at Aaron. "Do you think you'll ever win your land back?"

"I doubt it. As far as anyone knows, I disappeared when the king took my land for not paying his stupid taxes. Not even the merry men know about that." Aaron replied truthfully. When the king took his hand, he felt he had nothing left and had resorting to stealing to survive. That was when he had the idea and when he begun, found other people like him. Thieves willing to provide not only for themselves but for everyone else. A simple idea but one that worked.

The only problem with being an outlaw was actually being an outlaw. He was still wanted for tax evasion and admitting who he was and what he had done would result in not just his death, but the deaths of his friends. Especially Emily. There were times when the thought of having his land back and being the earl he was before was appealing but as with Emily, he was reminded of how many lives he and the others had helped to save. How many would have starved or been imprisoned or become ill without their help? How many children would go to bed, hungry and weak and scared? A life of comfort was not worth innocent lives being forced to suffer.

But he could be selfish sometimes. An outlaw could never marry. Especially not a clever, funny and brave noblewoman who probably had lords and dukes and even kings fighting for her hand. Would he give it all up to marry Emily? Could he ask her to give everything up to marry him? Did he love her enough to ask or did he love her enough not to ask to protect her?

"What are you thinking of?" Emily asked Aaron, jolting him back to the real world. Aaron looked at her and smiled softly.

"The future. What might happen to us, would we be able to do this forever, would we be remembered after we're gone? There's so much we don't know." Aaron replied, it felt like a good answer and those were questions he sometimes contemplated in the dead of night. What would the future hold for all of them? What happened when their luck ran out or somehow King John lost his power? Would they survive? Would they ever be able to give up this life they lived? And just who would remember their story when they were dead and gone? Would it be noted down in the pages of history or would it become a fantastical story for children; a legend to inspire or warn?

"That's a heavy thought. I don't like dwelling on the future; it distracts us from what matters at the moment." Emily said, stumbling over a tree root. "Stupid dress."

"You spend all your time sewing, maybe you should sew some trousers." Aaron suggested cheekily and Emily looked at him affronted.

"I do _not_ spend all my time sewing!" Emily retorted crossly before remembering that that was more or less what she had just told Aaron. "Very clever."

"I try to be." Aaron replied and Emily looked at him. "What?"

"That is why you're an outlaw. You're happier living this life. You smile, you joke, you've become a better person through it. Which really ought to say a lot about our laws." Emily mused as Aaron smiled at her. They were coming close to the edge of the woods; it would nearly be time for them to part ways to keep one another safe.

"Stay safe, won't you?" Emily asked as she looked at him. Aaron smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek.

"I always am." Aaron replied as he leaned in and kissed her gently. This was another part of their lives which had to remain secret. It was dangerous enough to fantasise about their futures together but to run the risk of being seen; a highborn lady and the most wanted outlaw, was even more so. For the moment however, neither of them cared. They had one another and they loved one another. Nothing else would matter.

 **AN: OK so I kind of cheated with this prompt, I know Robin Hood isn't an actual historical figure, however the stuff about the elevated taxes and war with France during the reign of King John prior to the Magna Carta is true. And besides, every legend does have a grain of truth in it.**


	3. Henry VIII's Court

**AN: So I've not had internet for the past few days so I'm only uploading this now. Thanks to everyone who has liked or given feedback for this, it really means a lot. I hope you like it.**

 **Greenwich Palace – 1536**

If she were to describe the Tudor court to any of her family overseas, it would be akin to a theatre company; eager to please audiences and guests but only when hidden behind their masks of smiles and good manners. Present a façade and whenever the show was over, reveal the real faces underneath; the backstabbing and plotting of politics and power. She had always been good at seeing behind masks, something which has been especially useful this year. 1536 had seen the death of a former queen, the execution of another and the creation of a third. For her own safety and position of court if nothing else, she had kept her head down and her mouth shut.

Her father was an ambassador, they had just returned from an assignment in Italy. Despite his break from the church, it seemed the King realised the importance of good relations with Italy, as a sovereign nation if not the home of the Catholic Church. The issue of keeping up appearances seemed to fuel the King's interest in his theatre company of a court. After all, everyone knew the Tudors had only a slim connection to a classic royal dynasty. To the rest of Europe, the Tudors were only an upstart lot, especially if compared to the likes of the Hasburgs.

Although Lady Emily, lady-in-waiting to Queen Jane Seymour had to admit, for a theatre company lead, the King was a good one. Jovial, laughing, charming, chatting with other lords and flirting with his wife, it was difficult to connect him to the man who broke with the church, ordered the beheading of his second wife or the horrible things connected to Henry VIII. Her parents had warned her to be mindful of what she said and that was why Emily kept her thoughts to herself. It was also why she had stepped outside. It was too loud inside with the music and dancing and chatter, as well as the different concoctions of perfume were giving her a headache. She just needed time to breathe.

"Are you all right my lady?"

Emily jumped at the voice and turned around. Standing a few feet from her was a man she recognised from court. Tall, handsome with dark hair and brown eyes; she recognised him as one of the king's lawyers. There was something about him that was different to the other men she seen in court. She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I'm fine thank you, I just needed some air." Emily replied as she took a deep breath and watched it mist slightly. That was something she missed about Italy, it was so much warmer and drier than England. She had forgotten how cold and damp England could be. Even in the summer.

"You're Ambassador Prentiss' daughter." Aaron said, he had seen her a few times at court. She was one of the Queen's ladies in waiting and she was also the first woman he had paid attention to since his wife had sadly passed. Emily looked at him suspiciously and Aaron remembered his manners and offered his hand. "I'm Lord Aaron Hotchner."

Emily allowed him to kiss her hand and the name rang a bell. His mother had been a lady in waiting with her mother when they served Queen Catherine before her father had been sent abroad. "Pleasure to meet you. Why aren't you inside?"

"I just needed some air." Aaron replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And my friend David seems to be trying to have more marriages than the King."

"How so?" Emily asked curious and Aaron smiled slightly.

"He's dancing with Lady Strauss." Aaron said, his smile widening at Emily's eyebrows shooting upwards. Lady Strauss was one of the most proper ladies in court, as well as the one with the fiercest temper. "So he's either planning his next wedding or his funeral."

Emily covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at the mental image and smiled at Aaron. She noticed how his whole expression changed when he smiled. How his eyes shone and his smile brightened his whole face. "You have a really nice smile."

"Thank you," Aaron said. "My son says I don't smile enough."

At those words, Emily felt a strange flicker of disappointment at the fact the man she had just met was married. As she looked at Aaron, she realised what it was that made him stand out to her. He looked at her and saw her real face and when she looked at him, she saw his. "You don't wear a mask. Most people in this court do."

"It makes it easier to see through them, see the real person underneath. You know who's lying, who's plotting what, who's accused who to ensure their downfall. You know never to say anything because it would be your word against theirs and you would never want to risk displeasing the King. You know what the people behind these masks can do." Aaron said and Emily nodded. That was exactly why she kept her mouth shut. When it was her word against some of the most powerful lords in court, she would never stand a chance.

The Italian court had its fair share of scandals too but it was the actions and drama of the English court which were known all over. For Emily, as a woman, it also wouldn't do to appear too clever. One of the crimes Anne Boleyn was accused of was witchcraft based on the most trivial of hearsay. She was not going to be accused as a witch and face the flames or the executioner's blade the same way. Emily glanced back towards the ballroom where it seemed the music and laughter and movement seemed to get louder and shook her head. She had only been back at court for a month and found it unbearable.

"How do you stand it? All the lying and scheming and betrayal? This is why I despise politics." Emily said sharply. Politics tore people's lives apart and in this day and age, got them killed. She had heard that Anne Boleyn's own uncle had been the one to preside over her trial and issue her death sentence; he threw her to the wolves to save his own skin and favour in court. Everything was a political game and every member, willing or not, was a player in the game.

"Because I have to." Aaron replied after a moment's thought. He wasn't sure why he was confiding in someone he just met but he felt a sense of trust and security with Emily that he had never felt with anyone else before. It was like she said, there were no masks and pretence with them. They could and would just be themselves here. "I do my duty to the King and try to please him. I earn more money by being a court lawyer than a lawyer on the streets meaning I can provide more money and opportunities for my son. I want him to have a good life and if I get involved with these schemes or plots, I could be killed and then he would be alone in this world. And I could never do that to my son."

Emily looked at Aaron with wise, understanding eyes. "So you watch the show but you refuse to play a part. I don't blame you."

"I was never tempted before and after what happened with Anne Boleyn, I never would. So many urged her to seek power and keep her influence over the King and once she failed to have a son and fell from favour; they either were punished for their roles or else rushed to save themselves. It was horrific and unless they're careful; the same will happen to the Seymour's. They were waiting in the wings and once King Henry fell for Queen Jane, they knew exactly what to do, how to play it so that Anne was executed and Jane became Queen." Aaron reflected and Emily didn't look surprised. That sort of behaviour seemed all too common-place here. It seemed to be never-ending, the battle for the King's wealth and favour. Once one fell, two more would be jostling to take their place. It made her hope that the Queen was able to do what neither of her predecessors did and have a son for the king.

"It's still horrible sometimes." Emily said and Aaron nodded.

"It is." Aaron agreed and Emily thought quickly for a change in subject, talking about the people in court was just as irritating as watching them. Emily looked at Aaron and remembered something he had mentioned earlier.

"How old is your son?" Emily asked and Aaron looked slightly taken aback at the change in conversation before he smiled at her.

"He's seven and his name's Jack." Aaron replied and Emily smiled. He found that he liked her smile too, it was warm, friendly, inviting and one he would like to see a lot more of. "What about you? Do you have any children?"

"No," Emily replied truthfully. "I had a stepson when I was married to the Duke of Tuscany. He died last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aaron said and Emily shrugged her shoulders. Their marriage hadn't been the best, they had married when they were young and as they grew older, grew apart. It also didn't help that her stepson was technically a bastard due to her husband sleeping with every woman in sight. "My wife passed away three years ago, the sweating sickness."

"I'm so sorry." Emily said sincerely, her nose suddenly wrinkling as she watched two drunken courtiers stumble out of the ballroom and begin to urinate against the wall. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I was about to suggest that." Aaron said as he took Emily's arm and led her through the gardens. It was more peaceful out here, they could faintly hear the music as well as the sound of the fountain. Above them was a clear night littered with countless numbers of stars. For a few minutes they walked in silence, relishing the solitude of being away from the crowds and with someone who was just like them. Someone who avoided the backbiting and politics of the court, who just wanted as peaceful a life they could manage.

As they walked down the hill towards the river, Aaron noticed Emily shiver slightly and rub her arms. She obviously hadn't taken her cloak with her and the night chill was starting to bite. "Are you cold?"

"A little but I'll be all right." Emily replied, wishing the pockets on her dress were deeper. It didn't look ladylike, having her hands stuffed in her pockets like a mischievous schoolboy but her need for warmth was more important than being ladylike.

"We can go back inside if you wish." Aaron suggested and smiled at her. "It's warmer and we can see which lord is most likely to drunkenly reveal his plots to the king."

Emily smiled back at him, knowing his game and for once, willing to play along. "It would be dreadful to see someone make a complete ass of themselves while dancing."

"And we could show them how it's really done." Aaron said, earning a teasing look from Emily. He wasn't a horrible dancer, he just hadn't danced since Haley died. He hadn't wanted to but tonight he did. He wanted to dance with this amazing woman and he knew she wanted to dance with him too.

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." Emily replied coyly. "Unless this is your own fiendish plot to step on my feet."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aaron replied as he offered Emily his arm and they walked back across the gardens together. It was strange how things worked out. How they found someone so similar to them, who understood the truth of life at court and with who there were no lies or pretence. They could just be themselves and have someone who cared about who they really were; not who they pretended to be.


	4. Atlantic Ocean

**AN: So this is one of the first ideas I had for this particular set of AUs, mainly because I needed the excuse to write this particular AU story. I hope you like it.**

 **Atlantic Ocean - 1705**

He wasn't sure whether it was the throbbing, aching pain on the back of his head was what was making the floor below him sway and when he went to lift his arms, the heavy iron chains binding his wrists together took almost all his strength again. Focus. He needed to focus. What was the last thing he remembered? The docks. He had been patrolling the docks when he thought he had heard a woman scream. He had turned his head and reached for his pistol before something hit his head and everything went dark.

"Damn," Aaron cursed as he attempted to lift his hands again and felt his tired arms protest the movement. Instead he decided to look around himself. He was in a small room, there was a pail in the corner and a bundle of blankets to form a makeshift bed. There were no candles and only a filthy, tiny window in the far wall. The floor beneath him continued to sway and bob left and right. There was also a smell, different to the musty blankets in the corner. Something fresh and salty. The sea. He was out at sea.

Suddenly the answer was presented to him. Just two days prior, there had been word that the infamous ship _Valhalla_ had been seen near their coastline; the crew on board being some of the most dangerous and wanted criminals in the known world. Pirates. He had been taken by pirates. He couldn't think of a reason why, he wasn't a criminal or overly wealthy. He just seemed to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Aaron looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and glared as the door opened with a creak of rusty hinges. He wasn't going to show any of these criminals fear and if he were to die on this ship, he wasn't going to die like a coward. Whether they beat him or shot him or tortured him or made him walk the plank, he would show them no fear, no weakness.

"You must be thirsty."

Aaron blinked and let his eyes finally focus on the person who had entered the room. It was unusual that it was a woman helping him, he had heard that pirates believed women on a ship was bad luck but here she was. She was quite tall, pale with dark eyes and her hair hung freely in curls around her shoulders. She was wearing a loose white blouse, a light blue corset and dark trousers, the hems of which were tucked into black buckled boots. There were also two pistols in holsters on either side of her waist. He couldn't deny that she was attractive but she was also one of his captors and for all he knew, that water she offered him was poison.

"I'm fine." Aaron replied sharply. "Considering."

"It's not poison and we're not bad people. We aren't going to harm you." Emily said as she took a swig of the water and made a point of swallowing before she handed the bottle to him. "Drink."

Begrudgingly, Aaron took the bottle in his chained hands and sipped the slightly tepid liquid. It tasted lukewarm but was soothing against his dry throat. After a few mouthfuls, Aaron handed the bottle back to the woman. It still didn't make sense to him, if they weren't going to kill him straightaway, why had they captured him in the first place? He just didn't understand.

"Then why did you take me?" Aaron asked and the woman stood up and fiddled with her thumbnail. A nervous tick, he noted. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she did and she would know what would happen to him. He didn't know. Did he want to know?

"You could be useful." The woman replied as she walked towards the door. Turning in the doorway, the woman turned and glanced over her shoulder at him. "My name's Emily by the way."

Aaron looked at her suspiciously. Clearly she was waiting for him to give her his name. He wasn't going to be that stupid. Emily, if that was her name, looked him up and down before she shut the door behind her. The bolt slid home with a resounding, squeak and clack that echoed around the room. Aaron rested his head against the wall and felt the rocking of the ship against his back. Slowly, the ship rocked him to sleep.

"It was my husband's ship." Emily stated two days later. It was her first visit to him since his kidnapping. Instead any meals had been brought to him by other crew members. One was a skinny little man who seemed terrified when Aaron glared at him. Another had been an older man with an irritating knowing look on his face. The third had been a black man who had more muscles than he did. None of them spoke to him or offered any information about themselves, the second one did make a sarcastic remark when he handed Aaron his food. Had it not been the only meal he was certain of, he probably would have thrown it at him.

Aaron glanced at Emily at that comment. He had been yet to meet the captain of the infamous ship which he found puzzling. Surely the captain would have wanted to see who his men had captured on his orders? Then again, the captain of the Valhalla was the most wanted pirate across the seven seas. It wouldn't be clever to let a hostage see him and let the hostage go free. His interest had also been piqued at her marriage. Emily sounded like she had come from a wealthy family. Piracy couldn't hide the elocution and education she would have received in her youth. He found he was asking questions before even considering it. "So how did you end up here?"

"Well my family were from Port Royal, wealthy, and I lived a devastatingly boring life of good manners, embroidery and the knowledge that the best I could hope for as a woman and the only heir to the family wealth and name was to marry a wealthy, boring man and live a devastatingly boring life. I figured by twenty five I would be a bored socialite with nothing to do but smile prettily and produce sons to carry on his family name." Emily replied and smiled at Aaron. "So of course I decided run away with a pirate instead."

"How did your parents take that?" Aaron asked, curious and Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Wouldn't know. Never went back." Emily replied shortly. "What about you? Do you have a family?"

"A mother and a brother. My father was a violent drunk and didn't bother getting upset when he died. I was going to marry someone but she passed away so it's just been me." Aaron replied, not wanting to go too much into detail. It was also something he had been thinking about. Being held in chains allowed for a lot of time to think. How different would he be acting had he a wife and child waiting for him? He wasn't overly close with his family but found he was thinking a lot about them. Did anyone know he was missing? Did anyone care?

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily said and looked at him. "You know, you don't need to be so standoffish with everyone. Nobody here wants to hurt you, if we did, we already would have. I know you're angry, I don't blame you. You're miles away from home, afraid, surrounded by strangers and it's natural to feel like that. You have nothi-"

Emily trailed off at the sound of the other pirates suddenly rushing around and yelling. Both she and Aaron looked up to hear pounding footsteps, yells, demands for gunpowder and swords and more worryingly, the blast of a cannon. Emily looked at Aaron and both of them knew what was happening. They were under attack. Both were trying to keep their expressions calm but Aaron could see the readiness for battle in Emily's eyes and Emily could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. She could see the hope for his freedom and also his uncertainty to get involved. Well, it was time to get involved. Emily reached into her pocket and produced the key to open the padlock on his chains.

"Here's the deal, I unchain you, you help me stop whoever's attacking us. Deal?" Emily asked and Aaron glared at her.

"I don't make deals." Aaron retorted sharply as they heard more louder and rapid gunfire. Emily looked at him and glared back.

"If they see you they'll think you're one of us anyway. So you can either die here or help us fight. You might stand a chance of surviving then." Emily claimed and Aaron looked at her. He had gotten the overall impression that there was something she wasn't telling him but she also had a point. He had to at least try and survive.

"How do you know I won't just kill you the moment you unchain me?" Aaron asked and Emily turned the key in the padlock.

"Because I know you won't." Emily replied simply as she handed him a pistol. "Stick with me and my crew won't attack you."

"Honour amongst pirates?" Aaron quipped and Emily smiled at him.

"Something like that." Emily replied and led him towards the door. "Now come on, or all the good fighters will be taken."

The noise and melee on the top deck was incredible. Dozens of men were yelling and battling. Some had swords and knives, others had pistols, Aaron noticed one of the men who had offered him food was grappling another pirate with his bare hands. Emily didn't hesitate to shoot one of the men rushing towards her and as he aimed his pistol at her, Aaron didn't hesitate to shoot his wrist and grabbed the pistol.

"Thanks," Emily said as she shot another man charging towards her and paused as she recognised his face. She knew these men, knew them very well. That wasn't good. "Damn it."

"What?" Aaron asked as he punched another man. They seemed to have the upper hand, those who were still able to flee were trying to get back to their own ship. Some of their own were injured and those who weren't hurt were either helping the wounded or dealing with those who had been left behind.

"I knew these men." Emily replied as she found Spencer clutching his leg. "Spencer, are you all right?"

"I think so, it seems to be a minor wound. No need for amputation." Spencer said as Aaron and Emily helped him to his feet, crying out in pain. "You know who those men were? Don't you-"

"I know, don't worry about that. Can't have the smartest man on the ship using that mind for anything other than navigating us around the world." Emily reassured Spencer as they carried him inside. It was just as noisy inside as it was out and Aaron didn't have time to do anything but help those who had been wounded in the battle; bandaging wounds, helping stitch wounds shut and even had to help pull fragments out of wounds. Thankfully there were no amputations required and those who had perished in the brief battle were respectfully buried at sea.

Night had fallen and the sea was still when Aaron stepped out on deck again. He hadn't seen Emily since the burials and nobody had said anything about imprisoning him again. He wasn't going to ask and instead took the time to walk around the deck. There were still signs from the battle, cracked wood, bloodstains, damage to the rigging and sails. The sea was as black as the night, broken with the crashing sea foam waves. As he walked around the deck, he spotted someone standing by the ship's railing on the portside.

Emily stared down into the water, her hands firmly on the wooden sides of the ship. As she took a few deep breaths and allowed the salty air to sooth her troubled mind, she heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't bother to look up as Aaron joined her side. She knew it would be him. Everyone else was either sleeping off their injuries or were inside having a celebration that they had survived another day and knew not to disturb her out here. Emily waited a moment before she spoke.

"It was my husband who attacked us." Emily said and Aaron looked at her puzzled. He had thought this was her husband's ship, how could they have been attacked by him? Emily glanced at Aaron and sighed. "My marriage to Ian wasn't a good one. We were young, reckless, two outlaws against the world. He was violent. Even by our standards, he was violent. Everything had to be his way and we fell out of love and into hate. The rest of the crew seen it too and one night, things went too far."

"What happened?" Aaron asked and Emily looked at him. He saw the trust in her eyes before she turned and slowly removed her corset and pulled up the hem of her shirt to reveal a large jagged scar on her abdomen.

"I don't remember anything else from that night. It was a miracle they were even able to save me. While I was battling for my life, Derek led a mutiny against him. They cast him off of the ship with a pistol with enough gunpowder for one shot, a few coins and some food. We don't know how he found another ship and crew but he did and he's wanted us all dead ever since. Especially me." Emily explained and understanding hit Aaron. He understood why he had never seen the captain, why Emily had such an interest in making him part of her crew.

"You became the new captain of the Valhalla." Aaron said and a wry smile crossed Emily's face.

"He was always arrogant. It was the best revenge really. Survive his attempt to kill me and take everything he had." Emily replied as she glanced out across the water again. "I knew you'd help."

"I didn't want to die." Aaron replied but he had to admit; there was something about the thrill of the fight, the way the crew worked together as a team to protect themselves in the battle and he could see the appeal of a life at sea. It would be dangerous, today had proven that but there was a sense of family on board the ship that he never expected to find.

"We can take you back, if you want. You'll never see any of us again, we'll leave you alone. It's your choice." Emily offered and Aaron knew she was putting a lot of trust in him. She had been all along. Trust that he would talk, trust that he would help her, trust with the truth of her past and now trust that if he was returned home, he wouldn't get them arrested. It was a lot of trust to put in someone she only knew for a few days but he trusted her too.

Aaron didn't say a word. Instead he reached over and covered her hand with his own. Emily smiled at him and didn't speak either. They just looked out at the ocean under the sky.


	5. Wild West

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy with work and I've also been writing a piece of original fiction that I like to pretend will somehow be good enough to be published when it's ready (I highly doubt it but it's fun to dream). Anyway, thanks for all the support you've all given to any of my writing and I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Old West, Arizona – 1872**

It was miles from anywhere, slap bang in the middle of the desert, cradled within a high valley with the sun beating down mercilessly on the gravelly ground. With one main street of stores, a saloon and a sheriff's office, there wasn't much that was remarkable about the town. It was the kind of place where people lived a quiet life. The kind of place where nothing exciting tended to happen. The kind of place she really needed to lay low for a while.

It also clearly was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and the few people who were braving the heat cast strange looks at her as she dismounted her horse and tied Phoenix to a post by a water through. Phoenix gratefully began to drink the water as Emily looked around the town, contemplating which false name she would use this time. Every town she had stopped in, she had used a different name. Not that it mattered.

He still found her anyway.

"Can I hel-?"

Her pistol was under his chin before he could even finish his question. Although to his credit, the man who she currently had at gunpoint didn't even look fazed. In fact, he almost looked bemused by the situation. If the slightly-eased frown on his face could be called bemused. Emily looked at him, noting the badge and hat before lowering her pistol.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on a lady?" Emily asked bluntly as he raised an eyebrow at her. She had to admit, he was quite handsome, dark hair and eyes, dressed fairly casually in a loose shirt and trousers. It was only on a second glace that she noticed the golden badge on his chest. Sheriff. Oops.

"Didn't yours teach you not to point a gun at a sheriff?" Aaron retorted as he looked at the woman standing before him. He had to admit, despite her pointing a gun at him, she was beautiful. Dark hair underneath her brimmed hat and he could make out her dark eyes through the shadows it cast across her face. They didn't get many new faces in this town but there was something about her, it was like they had met before. He just didn't recall where.

"She tried to teach me a lot of things. That was probably one of them." Emily admitted, she hadn't seen her family in a long time. These days, that was definitely a good thing. No point dragging anyone else into the absolute carnage that was her life.

"So who are you running from?" Aaron asked bluntly and Emily raised an eyebrow at him. He looked steadily back at her. "You wouldn't have pulled that gun on me if you weren't expecting someone to attack you. Besides, your accent tells me that you're not from round these parts. So who are you running from?"

"Everybody. Nobody." Emily replied vaguely. She had been doing this for a long time, nobody ever cared before and it was better that way. No more innocent blood needed to be shed because of her. She was better off alone. Even if she was about to bring hell to this town.

"Doesn't sound like Nobody. Has to be Somebody to drag you all the way out here." Aaron replied, she was becoming more interesting by the moment. And also from a professional point of view, he needed to know if there was going to be any danger or trouble in his town. He earned that gold badge on his chest for a reason.

"Maybe I'm fleein' a horrible arranged marriage to an evil man who just wants me for ma Daddy's money." Emily quipped in an almost-perfect imitation of a Southern Belle, smiling as Aaron tried to hide the genuine smile that crossed his face. She had to admit, he was much more handsome when he smiled. When he smiled, she could tell he was a good man. Good men let their smile light up their whole face and eyes. Bad men let their smile show the true darkness within them.

"Really?" Aaron asked and Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well that's for me to know and you to hopefully never have to find out. But don't worry, I'm not a crook. Holding up banks or rustling cattle, it's not my style." Emily replied idly as she looked around the town. The few people who had watched her and Aaron's initial reaction had already lost interest in them, which suited her to the ground.

"And how do I know that's not your style. First thing you did was point a gun at me." Aaron replied as Emily walked back over to Phoenix and stroked her nose gently.

"That wasn't personal. I didn't realise you were the Sheriff." Emily said simply and smiled at him. "So go on, tell me what your guess is."

Aaron looked at Emily, studying her from head to toe, taking in her body language, everything she had said and done and considered his opinion of her. "You're someone who is afraid. You had a good upbringing but you hide it through your use of language and dialect. You don't want anyone to know where you're really from, possibly to protect your family despite a strained relationship with them. You act confident and carefree but you're hypervigilant, always aware of your surroundings and ready to escape at a moment's notice. You never give your name, at least not your real name until you're asked it. You smile because it's easier than admitting how afraid you really are, how alone you really are. You're running from someone. Not the law because if you were, you would've put that bullet through my brain the moment you realised that I'm this town's sheriff. I'd guess a man, you keep touching your neck where you have a slight bruise from a chain. I'd say a necklace, a necklace you ripped off or had ripped off not too long ago by whoever you're running from and when you referenced the 'evil man', you looked afraid. He scares you and he's been chasing you for a long time. You're here because you've got nowhere else to go, you want to hide and try to hope that he'll never find you. Even though you know he will. He always does."

"Not for a lack of trying." Emily stated. She didn't want him to know how close to the truth he was. Everything, everything the sheriff had said was true. She had been running for so long but running was what kept her alive. Not that it was anyone's business. Her actions were the result of choices she had made.

"Who is he? The man you're afraid of?" Aaron asked and Emily looked at him. There was no way she was going to answer that one. Not that he would believe her anyway. "You can tell me."

"I don't know your name." Emily replied. "Why would I give you someone else's?"

"Because even if you don't want to admit it, you need help and I can help you." Aaron replied. "My name's Aaron by the way."

"Lauren." Emily lied easily. It wasn't really a lie. Lauren was the one who was doing the running. Emily just got forcibly dragged along. Lauren was a lie created to get her out of trouble. A lie that only got her into more and more trouble.

"OK Lauren, who are you running from?" Aaron tried again and Emily looked at him. He believed her lie easily enough. Maybe he would believe the truth.

"An angry Irishman who thinks I committed an unforgiveable crime that I didn't do." Emily replied and Aaron studied her for a moment. "And before you say anything, all the 'An Irishman walks into a bar' jokes already crossed my mind. He didn't find them funny either."

"So why can't you prove you didn't do it?" Aaron asked and Emily laughed in spite of her fears.

"Do you really think I'd be running the whole way across this country from one end to the other if I could do that? No, I'd have done that a long time ago and he probably would have killed me anyway." Emily replied darkly. Ian was that kind of man. He'd put a bullet in her head for even thinking of causing all this trouble for him and for what he thought she'd done. Still it was a choice she made and one she probably would make all over again. No regrets. She stopped having those a long time ago.

"Well then I guess I better show you around town then." Aaron suggested, causing Emily to look at him in surprise.

"And why would you do that? I'm not staying here." Emily said and Aaron took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and look at her again. He could probably look at her forever and never get tired of it but that wouldn't be helpful right now.

"Because, if this angry Irishman does show up, you're going to need ammo, food and something to take with you. Besides, the rooms in Miss Penelope's saloon are far more comfortable than the street. You're in our town now, we're not much but we do have a strange sense of loyalty towards people who come here. Good people anyway." Aaron explained as he led Emily towards the saloon. She was still a bit uneasy about accepting his offer but he said the next thought she had just as she had it. "There's no harm in staying for a little bit."

"Just for a day or two, so I can get what I need." Emily said. She wasn't staying here forever, even if the residents did have this so-called 'strange sense of loyalty'. She wasn't worth that trouble and only fools trusted people. Especially people they didn't know. Trust was just as deadly as a bullet as far as she was concerned and avoiding both was her top priority.

"Sure thing," Aaron said, deciding not to point out that they both knew she was lying. Which reminded him as they walked into the saloon. "You never told me, what's your real name?"

Emily smiled at him as she signalled the blonde woman behind the bar for two measures of whisky. Maybe she had underestimated this man even after everything else he had said about her. "It's Emily."


End file.
